Web manufacturing systems use a scanner head to measure characteristics of a moving web. For example, the web may be plastic, foil, film, paper, etc. Currently, a powertrack is used to relay power and information between the scanner head and off-head electronics and a power source. The existence of a powertrack means that the scanner support beam must be very large to accommodate all power and communication cables, limiting the potential scanner installation points on a web machine or similar. Power tracks are also a common failure point in scanners with wire fatigue.
There is a need for a scanner head that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.